The present description is directed to providing a surface modifying assemblage for use in combination with a surface modifying apparatus. More particularly, the present description is directed to providing a surface modifying assemblage and method that facilitates converting a surface modifying apparatus, such as a pole sander, with anyone of several different surface treating assemblages in an easy and reliable manner. Surface modifying devices, such as hand held tools, have been used for working or modifying a wide variety of surfaces. For example, when fabricating a structure, such as a wall or ceiling, it is sometimes necessary to utilize a sanding device to smooth the surface of the structure. For example, interior walls of office buildings and houses typically use drywall panels. The drywall panels may be attached to wood or metal frames to form interior walls and ceilings. Joints or seams are formed along edges where the different dry wall panels are juxtaposed to each other. Typically, the seams are covered with a compound and smoothed. This is to give the appearance that the seams do not exist and provide a wall that is otherwise seamless, smooth, and flat and for increased fire protection. Screw or nail holes are also filled with compound and sanded smooth. In some remodeling, the entire wall is coated to smooth the surface (often referred to as skim coating) and sanded.
Treating compounds are applied wet to the drywall to fill in the seams and any gaps between the drywall panels. Once dry, the compounds are typically sanded smooth. One known type of hand held tool assembly for sanding includes a pole sanding tool that comprises a generally rectangular sanding attachment head attached to a handle or pole through a pivoting structure. Pole sander attachment heads have a fixed size. An elongate sheet of sanding paper for treating the surface is attached to the fixed sized attachment head and usually some effort is required to properly secure the sanding paper to the attachment head due to attaching mechanisms of the latter. Usually the sanding paper is changed due to wear or tearing of paper. Accordingly, repeated efforts are required to replace these sanding papers during a typical drywall finishing operation. Sometimes replacement may take place because different sanding grades may be used.
Moreover, sanding steps generally are repeated several times until seams and gaps appear unnoticeable. The requirements for a smooth and flat finish are quite demanding. Even minor blemishes are usually found to be unacceptable. As such, repetitions of sanding tend to add to user fatigue as well as material and labor costs. Accordingly, the process is labor intensive and time consuming. As a consequence, there is an interest in making the sanding operations more efficient from a labor and time standpoint and less fatiguing in practice.
Moreover, some pole sanding tools when manipulated have a tendency for their attachment head to flip onto its elongate side and thereby gouge or otherwise damage the surface being treated. Clearly, the damage caused by flipping of pole sanders requires additional expenditures of time and labor.
In addition, some drywall finishing operations may require other surface modifying applications besides sanding, such as, cleaning, painting, and the like. Accordingly, costs for treating drywall increases due to different specialty tools and surface modifying assemblages being required before a wall may be wallpapered or painted. As a consequence, there is an interest in making such operations less expensive and time consuming. As such, there is continuing interest in seeking improvements in addressing the foregoing issues in an expeditious and cost effective manner.